


Awkward Encounters

by ThePenguinOfDeath



Series: Personal Trainer AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sam, Flirting, Gabriel Flirts, Innuendo, M/M, Pie, Sweet Shop, candy shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguinOfDeath/pseuds/ThePenguinOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days after Gabe appeared at the gym, Dean and Sam are heading to Trickster's Treats as part of their fortnightly 'brotherly bonding'. Sam has a feeling that this is going to get awkward really quickly. He's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> You said sequel, so here is a sequel! This isn't the end, I have quite a few more ideas of how to continue this... I hope you like it!

Sam couldn’t deny that he felt nervous as he gazed up at the Trickster’s Treats logo.

He had spent fifteen minutes that morning trying to persuade Dean that they didn’t need to go and buy sweets today, claiming that he was on a fitness-related diet and Dean could go and buy pie some other time. But Dean had been adamant. This place apparently did ‘the best pies ever, Sam!’ and Dean refused to go without them. He had then gone on to rant about how Sam was ‘far too obsessed’ with his health and ‘couldn’t survive on rabbit food’. Sam hadn’t bothered to grace that with a reply, he had just rolled his eyes and given it up as a lost cause.  
So now here he was, with a ridiculously overexcited Dean, about to go into the shop by a guy he had been flirting with just a couple of days before. This was likely to get really awkward really quickly. Sam just hoped that Gabe didn’t try anything while his brother was listening.

Oh, who was he kidding. This was Gabe. Gabe probably wouldn’t know what subtlety was it if smacked him in the face. That was one of the things that Sam found so appealing. Not that he would ever admit it.

“Come on, Sam, stop staring at your reflection in the window! You’re such a girl.” Dean’s whiny voice broke Sam’s train of thought and he turned to aim one of his patented bitchfaces at his brother.

“Shut up, jerk.” He shot back, brushing his errant hair out of his eyes.

“Bitch.” Dean supplied, before turning and walking into the shop.

Sam followed with trepidation, glancing around slightly nervously. For a small shop, the place was quite busy, and Sam was thankful that he could probably lose himself in the crowd.

“Sasquatch! I was starting to think that you weren’t coming in.”

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and gritted his teeth. Today was not his lucky day.

“Gabe. Hi.” He tried to smile but ended up awkwardly grimacing at the pint-sized shop owner.

Gabe’s gold eyes were twinkling, amusement written all over his face. He always looked like he was in on some kind of joke that the rest of the world had missed out on.

“The usual today then? I saved some of the apple pie specially for your brother.”

Sam couldn’t even get a single word of a reply in before Dean materialised beside him.

“Did someone say pie?” He asked, his entire face lit up in happiness.

Sam almost groaned. Dean’s obsession with pie couldn’t be healthy. No wonder the guy never managed to get a steady girlfriend – his only soul mate was a large slice of pie.

Gabe looked even more amused. “Yes, apple pie. Freshly made, not thanks to my little brother. I presume that you’d like some?”

“You bet!” Dean was so caught up in his eagerness for pie that it took him a while to notice there was something different. “Wait. How do you know my brother?”

Sam nearly rolled his eyes as Dean’s overprotective big brother syndrome activated. The way that Dean had tensed and his eyes had become wary might be considered sweet, if it wasn’t so alarmingly annoying.

Gabe just laughed, pulling a warm slice of pie from under the counter and carefully wrapping it up. Dean’s eyes followed the movement with hunger.

“Sasquatch here is my new personal trainer. We do regular vigorous exercise together, if you know what I mean.”

Gabe even added an over exaggerated wiggle of his eyebrows. Sam felt like dying. He could feel his face reddening, and he wasn’t even a guy who blushed.

“Wait. You and Sammy...”

“Don’t call me Sammy.” Sam interrupted, before Dean could go any further. “And no. He’s joking. Don’t worry about it, Dean.”

Dean didn’t look convinced, especially when Gabe winked before turning to Sam and licking his lips. No, that most definitely didn’t turn Sam on. Now was not that time.  
“So, Sammykins, 200g of rainbow candy?”

 

Sam didn’t want to be stuck in here any longer. It was already far too awkward.  
“Actually, Gabe, I’m trying to cut down. I need to get in better shape for the half marathon. Just Dean’s pie, thanks.”

Gabe looked scandalised. “Trying to cut down? How can you cut down on candy? This won’t do, won’t do at all.”

Turning around, Gabe proceeded to bend over and root around in some boxes. Sam quite determinedly didn’t check out his ass. He didn’t need to notice how tight those jeans were, or how nice they made Gabe’s assets look...

“Dude. Stop checking out the guy’s ass. It’s creepy.” Dean’s voice nearly made Sam jump, and he blushed a deeper red.

“I wasn’t!” Sam protested, but Dean clearly wasn’t buying it.

“Riiiight. And I’m Batman.”

Sam glared at Dean, irritated with his sarcasm. “Dude-”

“Here you go, Sasquatch! One box of homemade raisin fudge. On the house.” Gabe was holding out a plain white box with a red ribbon tied around it.

“Gabe, no, I can’t just take your candy. If I have to have it, I’ll pay for it.” Sam was quite tempted. He hadn’t had fudge of any kind in years. And raisin fudge had raisins in it, so that made it healthy, right? Right?

Gabe waved his hands in the air, already turning towards the till. “No, no. Not listening. It’s a gift, Sasquatch. Just take it.”

Deciding not to argue, Sam just accepted the box of fudge and tucked it into his coat pocket. Pulling out his wallet, he quickly paid for the pie and turned to leave.

“Call me!” Gabe shouted after him, causing a couple of other people in the shop to turn and stare.

Sam paused, confused. “I don’t have your number.” 

Gabe just winked, gesturing to the pocket Sam had put the fudge in.

With some trepidation, Sam walked out of the shop before pulling out the box. Sure enough, a small tag had been attached to the ribbon.

“Your ass is pretty hot too. Call me. Gabe xxx” Sam read, followed by a phone number.

Biting his lip at the realisation Gabe had overheard his and Dean’s conversation, Sam stared through the window of the shop and watched as Gabe waved at him.

He was about to wave back when a car horn honked, startling him out of his reverie.

“Alright, bitch, you can flirt with your boyfriend later!” Dean yelled.

Sam aimed yet another bitchface as he walked over to the Impala. “He’s not my boyfriend, jerk.” He replied irritably.

As he said it though, Sam couldn’t help but imagine what having Gabe as a boyfriend would be like. Gabe would probably irritate him practically twenty-four seven with his constant jokes and innuendos. But Sam had a feeling that the sex would be incredible.

Leaning his head against the car window, Sam tried to drown out the blaring ACDC coming from the car speakers. Closing his eyes, he began to dream.


End file.
